memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Vulcan (planet)
in 2154]] ---- Vulcan was a Class M planet in the Vulcan system, homeworld of the humanoid Vulcans, and a founding member of the United Federation of Planets. The planet was located "a little over" sixteen light years from Earth. It had no moons, but appeared to have close planetary companions. Vulcan was located in the Alpha Quadrant. ( ; ; ; , ) Planetary features Vulcan had a considerably higher gravity and thinner atmosphere than Earth. Its climate was generally harsh, with most of the surface consisting of large deserts or mountain ranges, along with scattered small seas. Desert areas were prone to large amounts of heat, light and electrical sand fire storms. ( ) Vulcan was divided in provinces. There were several tourist attractions on Vulcan, including active volcanoes, ancient ruins, and lava fields. When Charles Tucker visited the planet in 2154, he didn't know which site he would look at first. ( ) Other points of interest include religious sites such as the Temple of Amonak, the Temple of T'Panit and the T'Karath Sanctuary. Cities and regions * Gol * Kir * Raal * Shi'Kahr * T'Paal * Vulcana Regar Land features and formations * Fire Plains * Lake Yuron * L-langon Mountains * Mount Tar'Hana * Mount Seleya * Osana caverns * Voroth Sea * Vulcan's Forge Vulcan biota * Le-matya * Sehlat * Vulcan marsupial * Vulcan sandworm History :See also: Vulcan history As early as the mid-20th century, the planet Vulcan had contact with the Tellarites and, covertly, with Humans. By the late 21st or early 22nd century, Vulcans had established contact with the Humans, Cardassians, Klingons, Tholians and Trill, among others. ( , , ) In 2152, there were over a million physicians on Vulcan. ( ) During the 22nd century, the death penalty was still common practice in Vulcan courts for a small number of offenses, including treason. ( ) By the mid-22nd century, Vulcan had a history of conflict with Andoria, controlled the Coridan government, and had exchanged ambassadors with Earth and Qo'noS, among others. After the Babel Crisis, Vulcan became a founding member of the Coalition of Planets before co-founding the Federation in 2161. ( ) Tobin Dax met Iloja of Prim during the Cardassian's exile on Vulcan. ( ) During the early months of the Dominion War, the Fifth Fleet was fighting the Dominion near Vulcan. ( ) In 2374, Ishka was given special dispensation by Grand Nagus Zek to leave Ferenginar for Vulcan, to have her ears raised. On her way back, she was captured by the Dominion. ( ) Later that same year, Betazed fell to the Dominion, and Major Kira noted that they were now in a position to threaten Vulcan. Shortly thereafter, Kira confirmed that the Dominion had been building up their forces on Betazed and that they would be able to launch an attack on Vulcan. ( ) In 2375, Julian Bashir complained to Miles O'Brien about his efforts to infiltrate Section 31, comparing them to "chasing phantoms from here (Deep Space 9) to Vulcan." ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** * ** *''Star Trek'' films: ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** * ** ** ** ** Background Vulcan was the name of the Roman god of metalworking as well as the name given to a supposed planet , which was once thought to exist in an orbit between Mercury and the Sun. The surface of Vulcan was originally intended to be shown in "Journey to Babel" (depicting, for the first time, a city on the planet), though the creation of a matte painting was considered to be too costly. (Babel #5; Enterprise Incidents, number 11, p. 26) For this reason, the planet's surface appears in only one installment of TOS: "Amok Time". Some new CGI shots of the planet were digitally inserted into that episode for its remastered edition (which included the city). Vulcan was mentioned as a small note on a very large star chart graphic created for . It was the image behind the chair in the room where Dexter Remmick was killed. This map placed the planet in the Alpha Quadrant. It appeared to be near Memory Alpha and Sirius. Apocrypha According to Gene Roddenberry, James Blish and multiple other background sources, the Vulcan system was the star 40 Eridani A. This association was continued in the reference book Star Trek: Star Charts (p. 36). Furthermore, this work placed Vulcan in Sector 006 in the Beta Quadrant (p. 45). In Gene Roddenberry's novelization of The Motion Picture, he indicated that nine Vulcan seasons were equal to 2.8 Earth years. This would make Vulcan's year 456 ± 33 Earth days long. Although the novelization of "Yesteryear" (in Star Trek Log 1) makes no mention of other planets or planetoids in the Vulcan system (stating merely that "Vulcan had no moon"), the Star Trek novel Spock's World offers the explanation that the "moon" appearing in the Vulcan sky in "Yesteryear" and the original cut of was actually the sister planet of Vulcan, called T'Khut. This theory is widespread in other reference works like Star Trek Maps, Star Trek: Star Charts (p. 58) and The Worlds of the Federation. This was "corrected" in the DVD release of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, with the removal of these worlds. According to Ships of the Line (p. 22), the planet was devastated during the Time of the Awakening. The ShirKahr highlands were once green with meadows and soaring coniferous trees. During the Time of the Awakening, the highlands were destroyed by nuclear warfare, and the meadows changed into deserts. This process of destruction was repeated all over the planet, resulting in global climate change. Related topics *Vulcan High Command cs:Vulkán de:Vulkan es:Vulcan fr:Vulcain (planète) it:Vulcano (pianeta) ja:ヴァルカン星 mu:Vulcan (planet) nl:Vulcan (planeet) pl:Wolkan Category:Planets Category:Vulcan